engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Noctus (Earth-Prime)
For Risk's Origin Story Click Here Manny's New Company Garrett Ventures For More Info On Risk Go Down To Trivia "I don't fear death, I accept it!" ' ' --''' '''Risk Manny's favorite word is "War", not for any particular reason. "I have given humanity a flame, a new spark of life. I have been banished from this wretched hell hole because I let a fire rage on like a war, that fire is in you, Manny" '--' Prometheus | Intelligence = 6 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 4 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Risk's Powers Mystic Monk Training To SWAT Command (2019-2026) Peak Human Agility: 'Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. '''Peak Human Combat: '''Have better fighting skills than average humans '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal members of your species, but without any superhuman degree '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''Your flexibility is at the peak of Human potential '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal members of your species '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal members of your species. '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 26 MPH! '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of your race, up to 450 LBS! ''Demon Powers Obtained After Coma (2026-2028) '''Decelerated Aging: '''Age at a slowed rate '''Enhanced Accuracy: '''have better accuracy than naturally possible '''Enhanced Agility: '''Have superhuman agility '''Enhanced Athleticism: '''Possess superhuman athletic skills '''Superhuman Awareness: '''Have a sense of awareness far above those of the user's species '''Superhuman Balance: '''Have superhuman balance '''Superhuman Combat: '''Possess vastly superhuman combat skills. '''Superhuman Dexterity: '''have superhuman dexterity '''Enhanced Endurance: '''have superhuman endurance. '''Enhanced Flexibility: Manny '''bend his body without effort '''Enhanced Lung Capacity: '''Hold breath for five minutes with at least thirty seconds of breathing time in between sessions '''Superhuman Memory: '''Manny has exceptional memory '''Enhanced Reading: '''He r'ead faster than normal humans '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''He can' r'eact faster than naturally possible '''Healing Factor:' Manny can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Manny can't heal any lost ligaments. Demon Intuition: '''Manny can s'ense incoming danger. Also knows when demons are around. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Have an obviously superhuman senses '''Enhanced Speed: '''Move at extraordinary speeds. Run at maximum speeds of 60 MPH. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''exert oneself for long periods of time without tiring. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Exert super physical strength far greater than the average member of the user's species. Lift a maximum of 10 tons (20,000 Pounds) '''Hellfire Manipulation:' Manny can control fire from hell and transfer hellfire to earth. (Discovers When 27) Powers Obtained By Other Means (2029-2036) Cloaking: Manny can cloak himself and turn invisible, rain and other liquids, solids, fire, etc. may show the Manny's shape while invisible. (Gets When 28 Years Old). Learned from Ryukin! Call Forth A Dragon: Manny Gets To Call For A Mountable And Pet Dragon To Help Fight And Ride On (Gets At Age 29). All he has to say is "Kaszem Ar Doragon Harg!" It's Zetonian for "I call forth the mystical dragon!" Learned from Hiryukin! Telekinesis: Manny can move objects and keep objects in place with his mind (Gets When 35 Years Old). Learned from Sensei Tensei! Telepathy: 'Mentally '''r'eceive and or transmit memories with the mind (Gets When 35 Years Old). Learned from Sensei Tensei! '''Teleportation: When Manny teleports he extracts a shadow like cloud of smoke around the area he warps to, can go just about anywhere but teleporting far makes him very weak (Gets When 35 Years Old). Given To Him By Shadow! Powers Obtained By Browser Encounter (2043) Demon: Since Manny is half demon he can turn into an Inferno Demon, this enhances all of his powers to the next level. Flight: This is when he gets demon wings. He can fly, but Manny hates flying in general. Shapeshifting: This is when he can shapeshift. He gets the appearance and voice of whoever or whatever he shape shifts into. for example a Werewolf: Manny can turn into a were wolf during full moons only, but the cool thing about it is that he can transform into the werewolf if he wants too so it's not forced upon him. The werewolf transformation let's him have super speed, super smell and super strength. It only works for 30 Mins. And an Atlantean: Manny can turn into an Atlantean under water if he decides to do so. He gets near indestructible skin, his skin turns blue, green with scales. He can see in the dark, he swims faster than any other creature in all of the 7 seas. He can call aquatic creatures to his aid and his speed and strength doubles. It wears off after 30 Minutes. Advanced Healing Factor: Manny can heal even faster, applies to all flesh wounds and major internal wounds, Manny can slowly but painfully heal any lost ligaments. Demon Magic: 'Use demon magic and make portals to hell and make anything out of necromagnetic sorcery Weapons = Manny has multi-purpose dual escrima sticks that can be used as baton, katana like swords, and a nunchaku. There base form is the baton, all Manny has to do to transform them into dual katana like swords is to tense a muscle in his wrists, Manny implanted unhackable remote weavers to transmit a signal to the escrima sticks. For example if he wants to make them into swords he would need to tense his muscles in each wrist for each escrima stick and the blade will pop out of the one way pass chamber in the escrima stick, if he wanted to have it go back in all he needs to do is tense his muscle. Now if he wanted to make them into nunchuku he would need too double tap the opposite end of the escrima sticks together and there will be a magnetic connection cable connected the two sticks instantly. What's interesting about that form is that Manny can also make them bladed nunchaku all by tensing his wrist muscles. To detach the nunchaku connection cable all Manny needs to do is double tap the bottoms again then the connection cable will disappear into both of the escrima sticks. The sticks are made out of the near indestructible croncranium laced with titanium coating to ease any damages to the escrima sticks. The handle is a softened indestructible foam coating to not hurt Manny, it's all red with black lacing pattern. He calls the escrima sticks Sansu! When Manny turned 42 his father awarded Manny the War but all gave him a new pair of Sansu Sticks and he calls them Pakuru. Pakuru works the same way as Sansu! = = The Katanas and Wakizashi Risk use are made out of an near indestructible 1045 carbon steel. The handle is like the handle for the sansu! = = When Manny was 42 he got a visit from his demon father telling him that he can now travel to hell if he summons the demon Shogunner and his father awarded him with ''a Croncranium and Chudo Acid Symbiotic Parasite with Magic infused Katana, it looked like a normal katana but it had inscriptions on it reading "with sleight of hand annihilation will come to all" Manny thought of it as weird but he didn't question it, but it basically means "The one who has the infernal flames caught within themselves will be able to demonstrate catastrophic power". Manny named his new sword the War. ''He told his son if he wants to be the king of hell he would need to kill him. The War can be summoned out of thin air and it is only breakable by celestial and demi-celestial beings. = Loadouts First Suit: Manny's first suit was used when he first became Risk. It was nothing special really it was just black silk shirt, a black domino masquerade mask, a black hoodie, black cargo pants and black steel toe boots. All black. Manny only used his Sansu with this outfit. He used this outfit from the ages 25-27. Weapons Used: Age 25 None | Ages 26-27 Sansu Adrenaline: This is Manny's first armor which is also a badass armor that he uses from ages 27-35. The armor looks so badass too. Black, Silver and Royal Blue. Kevlar undersuit and Titanium plates, the undersuit looks like a ninja and the over armor is like lightweight samurai gear and the finger tips have croncranium metal claws. Weapons Used: Katana and Wakizashi (On Back), Tiger Claws (Fingertips), Kunai (12 Per Mission), and Sansu (In Thigh Holsters) Dregon: Manny's best looking armor, it has an undersuit (covers all but the head) which is all kevlar, he also has croncraium plates all over his body. It's all black with red patterns all over. Very muscly. The mask covers his whole head and it looks like an oni (something like a samurai would've worn) and it goes over the head like a hood. It also has a cape that can be used to protect Risk from any projectile up to a force of RPG-7 from 80 Meters (about 262.467 feet) away. The suit is made to withstand most energy projectiles and blunt forces. The cape can also retract into the suit leaving room for a magnetic demon holster where the War can go. Used from the ages 42 to 63. Weapons Used: War (Summoned or On Back) & Pakuru (In Thigh Holsters) Fighting Styles Mashu Ninjutsu a.k.a. Ryu Young Dragon. Don't get it confused with Shorin Ryu. (A Fight Style Manny and Engee has Made Up That Combines All their Fighting, Gymnastics and Dancing Knowledge Into One). Invented in 2031. = Chinese Wushu, Japanese Ninjutsu, Karate, Kick Boxing, Boxing, Judo, Animal, Street Fighting/Common Knowledge, Sumo, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Coreeda, Tai-Chi, Kai/Chi/Qi, Kung Fu, Wrestling, Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Muay Lao, Krav Maga, Aikido, Wing Chun, Escrima, Hapkido, Savate, Kendo, Bojutsu, Shotokan, Taijustu, = = He has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. = = Weapons = = Archery = = Knife fighting = = Stick fighting = = Swordsmanship = = Melee weapons = Trivia ''Manny is the smartest adult mathematician on Earth who is a human Manny Suffers from Depression ''Became Second Horseman Of Apocalypse With His Red Horse Named War (April 1 2043 - December 21 2064)''' ''He has an IQ of 220 which is a lot. Manny also made his own A.I which her name is Azami, she has a Japanese Woman voice and she is very smart! Azami can help Risk do whatever he wants and Azami recognizes all of Risk's friends and foes and she is the most powerful and most advanced Human made technological artificial intelligence! Azami — Japanese for “thristle flower.” The enemies he fought up to the point of the year 2036: Bailiff, Ticker, Assassinator, Green Ronin, Monsterous (Friendly Rivalry), Manic (Archenemy), Shredder, Sensei Tensei, Ghost, Illusionist, Anonymous, Wickerman, Clue, Willy Wonka, and Vengeance. Category:Earth Prime Category:Risk Risk Risk Category:American Risk Category:Living Characters Risk